


A Friend Like Me Ink Edition

by Hoodie_Lover



Series: Undertale Disney Parodies [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Broomy is the rug and lamp, Disney, Disney Parody, Disney Songs, Gen, Genie!Ink, I tried my best with the descriptions, Not Beta Read, Song Parody, We Die Like Men, Zack Maxie and Beatrice are all in place of Aladdin, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie_Lover/pseuds/Hoodie_Lover
Summary: Zack, Maxie, and Beatrice find a strange old paintbrush.
Series: Undertale Disney Parodies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720711
Kudos: 4





	A Friend Like Me Ink Edition

“Looks like such a beat-up worthless piece of junk.” Maxie said as she inspected the old wooden paint brush.

“Hey, I think there’s still some use out of it, but it’s hard to paint with.” Beatrice said as she dipped it in dark paint and put it on a canvas. But it glowed a bright light, and burned her hand. 

It shot sparks of all colors, exploding into fireworks. 

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Zack screamed as he ducked under a table in their small art studio. 

It spun as a dark smoke emerged from the brush, revealing a brown clothed skeleton floating in mid air. He wore a shirt shirt with a yellow stripe and brown top. He also had a brown artist's glove with mint-green fingers. Though he did have brown overalls, the top part fell over him and wasn’t secured. Rainbow paint vials with heart-shaped tops were secured to a black sash. 

“Aaaaahhhhh!” He screamed, his eyes glowing and a sinister grin on his face. 

“Oy! 10,000 years will give you such a crick in the neck.” He said, cracking his neck, however that worked and his mouth didn’t move as he spoke. He got up close to the trio, giving them a quick look over as he got excited. 

“Hang on a second.” He said as the three friends were placed onto invisible wall hooks.

“Whoa! Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there!” He said spinning his head and stretching.

He had a long scarf that trailed into a puff of smoke, it also was a dark brown and transitioned into a pale brown. He then turned the end of the smoke trail into a microphone and held it to his mouth. 

“I’m telling you, nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen.” He said, waving to a crowd that wasn’t there. 

“Hi. Where y’all from? What’re your names?” He said, bringing the mic to them and waiting for the stunned trio to speak. 

“Uh… Uh, Maxie.”

“Zack.”

“Beatrice.”

They were all hopelessly confused at this stranger. 

“Maxie, Zack, and Beatrice. Hello Maxie, Zack and Beatrice. Nice to have you on the show.” He said, making a billboard with their names and glowing in rainbow colors. 

“Can we call you Max? Or maybe just Xie?” He said, fiddling with his scarf as he spelled the nicknames in the air with sparkles. 

“How about Trixie?” Sounds like ‘Heya Trixie!’” He said, making himself look like a traditional high school prep girl as he laughed. 

“We must have hit our heads harder than we thought.” Zack said, he was rubbing his head as he looked at the girls, they nodded as well. 

“Do any of you smoke? Mind if I do?” The skeleton said as he poofed and returned to his normal self. 

“Oh sorry guys. Hope I didn’t singe the canvases.” He said, looking at the run down shed he was in as he surveyed the sketches. 

“Yo, Broomy. Haven’t seen you in a few millennia.” Ink said as he waved to the brush which came to life and grew to his height, which was four feet. 

“Give me some bristles. Yeah. Yo, yo.” Ink bumped hips with the brush and high-fived the brush.

“Say, I’ve never had more than one master.” He said, counting them off.

“Either that or I’m seeing triple.” He said, sprouting two more heads before quickly dissipating them. 

“Hold on one moment, how many rocks do you see?” he said, pointing to the three rocks Maxie brought in for a diorama she needed to make for a school project. 

“Wait a minute. We’re your masters?” Zack said, even more confused. 

“That’s right. They can be taught.” Ink said, snapping his fingers as graduation caps and diplomas appeared in their hands before disappearing in a puff of smoke. 

“What would you wish of me?” Ink asked, gearing up for a few tricks.

“The ever impressive,” He made large muscles for himself as he flexed. 

“the long contained,” Getting smaller as he was in a glass box.

“the often imitated,” He ventriloquist doll was in his lap as it said the words in a high pitched voice. 

“but never duplicated...” Duplicates of Ink said the word duplicated in a weird echo effect. 

“Guardian of the Brush! Name’s Ink.” He said, summoning sunglasses that he slid down as he winked.  
“Right here direct from the brush, right here for your very much needed artistic assistance.” He said, bowing. 

“Thank you.” Ink waved at an imaginary crowd. 

“Wait. Artistic assistance?” Maxie said, and Ink nodded. 

“As much as you need, to be exact. Per master so that’s infinity times three.” Ink said, question marks in his eyes as he contemplated what he had just said. 

“No substitutions, exchanges, or refunds.” He said as he had three beaten wooden signs appear in front of the three. 

“Now we know we’re dreaming.” Zack said, and everyone nodded. 

“Masters, I don’t think you quite realize what you’ve got here.” He said, gasping as he held his hands to his face.

“So why don’t you ruminate whilst I illuminate the possibilities.” He sat them down on the floor and began to glow. 

“Well Avatar had them three seasons. Gravity Falls had a thousand mysteries.” Ink said, duplicating himself three times before they surrounded the tiro, holding brushes dripping with paint and pointing at them. 

“But masters you’re in luck 'cause up your sleeves, you got a brand of magic that never fails!” Ink said as he snapped his fingers and the duplicates vanished. 

“You got some power in your corner now. Some heavy ammunition in your camp. You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how.” Fireworks and rockets went off inside the shack as it seemed to get bigger, the things in it fading to black. Ink himself was a firework as he exploded and pulled up his living brush. 

“See all you gotta do is use that brush!” Ink cried out making the three shake hands with Broomy. 

“And I'll say ‘Mister Creators, sirs, what will your pleasures be?” Ink said, appearing in a puff of smoke as his voice boomed. 

“Let me take your orders. Jot it down,” Ink was now a french waiter who had them sat down at a table. 

“You ain't never had a friend like me!!” Ink cried out, winking at nobody.

“Life is your restaurant. And I'm your maitre d'!” Ink cried out, placing a turkey on the table, but his head became the main part of the chicken before they could eat it. 

“C'mon whisper what it is you want.” Ink grew an ear that grew bigger.

“You ain't never had a friend like me!” Ink said, once again making more duplicates as they surrounded the trio. 

“Yes sirs, we pride ourselves on service.” Now the three friends were in a spa and being cared for by the Ink clones. 

“What the hell is going on?!” Zack cried out as he tried to kick one. 

“You're the bosses!” Ink said, propping them on large fancy chairs made of gold and velvet.

“The kings, the gods!” Ink once again said, duplicates fanning them with large palm leaves. 

“Say what you wish, it's yours, true dish.” Ink said, making more food appear before them. 

“How about a little more buttsctoth pie?” And the dish in question flooded the room. 

“Have some of column A,” They found themselves on top of a large pillar, about to fall off any second. 

“Try all of column B!” Which they did into a pile of art supplies as they continued to fall. 

“You bastard!” Maxie cried out, she hated heights. 

“I'm in the mood to help you dudes.” Ink said, catching them on a pillow as he opened his mouth. 

“You ain't never had a friend like me!” A smaller but more dapper version of himself came out and began to dance. 

“Can your friends do this?” Ink took off his head and began to juggle it along with more copies of it.

“Do your friends do that?” He threw the heads at them, and miraculously they could also juggle them, before Beatrice screamed and threw them at the headless body. And Ink’d was right where it was supposed to be. 

“Do your friends pull this out their little hat?” He turned into a hat and popped out as a big pink rabbit. 

“Can your friends go poof?” The pink rabbit became a dragon which spewed a large stream of flames. 

“Well, looky here~!” Ink said as the flames took vaguely humanoid shapes and began to dance very suggestively. 

“Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip!” Ink ripped himself in half.

“And then make the sucker disappear?” Right after he literally split the flames poofed out. 

“So don't cha sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed.” Ink’s jaw fell off and he grew organic looking eyes when he said the corresponding phrase. 

“I'm here to answer your all nighter prayers.” Ink said as he summoned a desk with a drawing tablet and gave himself disheveled clothes and large bags under his eyes. 

“You got me bona fide, certified.” Ink was now a certification sheet and wrapped them up in the paper. 

“You got a helper for your struggling affairs.” Ink unrolled and the three were released as they tried to get their footing. 

“I got a powerful urge to help you out.” Ink was still large and used a finger to steady them. 

“So what-cha want?” Ink leaned in as if he were trying to hear better. 

“I really want to know!” He leaned in closer. 

“You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt.” Ink pulled a piece of paper from Zack’s ear and used it as a jump rope before he popped it on the ground. 

“Well, all you gotta do is use like so - and oh!” Sparks flew from the ground and the trio were transported to a new place. 

“Mister Creators, sirs, I have a master, two and three.” Ink counted them off, each turning a different color as he did so. Maxie was blue, Beatrice was yellow, and Zack was red. 

“I'm on the job, you big heartthrob.” Ink said as he did the equivalent of a kiss on Zack’s cheek, causing Zack to slap Ink. 

“You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend.” Ink said as he summoned a circus and had dancers and dancing animals. 

“You ain't never had a friend like me!” Golden buildings and music filled the area as more and more dancers came up and fireworks went off.

“You ain't never had a friend like me! Hah!” All of it vanished in a flash and Ink was floating on air, with an applause sign above him as he grinned smugly. 

Broomy clapped enthusiastically, which earned him a slap from Zack.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more about these creators? Check out My Multiverse (my first UT fic ever):https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350752/chapters/50854048
> 
> Anyway, be prepared for out next song. I must say it will be a good one.


End file.
